When You Say Nothing At All
by bingblot
Summary: A fluffy song-fic as Harry and Hermione celebrate the New Years. One-shot. Please R/R!!


A/N: Song is "You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating.   

Harry smiled politely at the witches surrounding him, too courteous to allow his boredom to show on his face.   

Years of being locked in a small closet hadn't done much for him but it had, at least, taught him to hide his emotions, a useful skill if he wanted to avoid offending and hurting at least ten young witches who were all smiling and batting their lashes fast enough he could have sworn he felt a gale.   He looked over at Hermione who was talking to Molly and Ginny and smiled involuntarily at the sight of her gesturing as she talked, feeling the familiar warmth well up in his heart as he looked at her.   

Maybe love came equipped with some sort of sixth sense, she reflected.   Even without looking at him, she knew where he was, when he smiled or when he looked at her.   Over the buzz of people's conversations, her ear always managed to hone in on the familiar sound of his laughter.   

She turned, sensing his gaze on her and met his eyes, as he made a long-suffering face and pleaded for rescuing.   

Smiling again, she excused herself, moving over to where he stood.   "I believe this is our dance, Harry," she said sweetly, addressing him but looking at the witches surrounding him, who had given way at her approach.   

She supposed they had to give way to his wife, persistent as they were.   His marriage hadn't been enough but her actual presence was apparently more than even they could withstand.  

She was glad.   She trusted her Harry with her life and her heart, but that didn't keep her from wanting to hex any witch who flirted with him into next week.   

She moved into his arms gladly, feeling the tension leave his body.  

"Thank you" was all he said, as he kissed her hair lightly.

She smiled into his collar, resting her forehead on his shoulder, enjoying his closeness.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

He pulled back a little, just enough to look down at her, as if he needed to make sure it was really her.  

She smiled at him, a smile that he returned, his green eyes filled with so much love it made her heart ache and her breath catch.   Amazing that even after being his wife for 5 years, his best friend and constant companion for 14 years, he could still surprise her with his tenderness.   After his abusive childhood, she sometimes wondered how he could have grown up to be so sweet, but she supposed it was just his nature.   And of course, she could thank the influence of the Weasleys who had made him an honorary member of their clan so readily, allowing him his first glimpse of a happy household.   

He drew her close to him again, not saying anything but somehow she knew what he was thinking because she agreed with him completely, that there was nowhere she'd rather be than in his arms.   

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

The music stopped as the MC spoke into the microphone.  "One minute until the new year!"   And with a flourish of his wand, huge enchanted numbers appeared in the air, counting down the seconds until the New Year, as the room chanted the numbers in unison.   

"60… 59… 58… 57…"

Hermione looked up at Harry as she counted down and he grinned at her, before giving her the look that meant _I love you_.

She returned the look and the smile, entwining her fingers with his.   

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Oh, Mr. Webster could never define _

_What's being said between your heart and mine._

5… 4… 3… 2…1…   The numbers faded and were replaced by miniature fireworks and streamers, confetti sprinkling down on everyone as the room erupted into cheers and shouts of "Happy New Year!"

And then Harry's lips were on hers, wishing her a happy new year in the best possible way.

She was flushed and breathless when the kiss ended.

He kissed her fingers briefly.   "Happy New Year, Hermione."

"Happy New Year, Harry."

One of many new years they would be celebrating together, she thought with a sense of wonder, as he turned to hug Ginny and wish her a happy new year.   

Over Ginny's shoulder he met her eyes, kissing her again with his eyes this time, even as he clapped Ron on the shoulder and exchanged some teasing remark with him.   

Her Harry, she thought, and smiled.   She had everything she had ever wanted now.   

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._


End file.
